mystical_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Garen/Techniques
explosif fists Main Path(s) Overall : Evil Technique (Demon King's Technique) (Black Claw of Sethe) Frost/Ice (Living Secret Techniques) (Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique) Water Path (Martial Arts) (Black Water True Technique) (former) Water and Poison (Bloodline/Totems) (Nine Headed Hydra) (former) Body Strengthening (Martial Arts) (Divine Statue Technique) (former) '' Earth :'' None '' Martial Arts World :'' Body Strengthening (Martial Arts) (Divine Statue Technique) (former) '' Luminarists World :'' Water Path (Martial Arts) (Black Water True Technique) (former) Water and Poison (Bloodline/Totems) (Nine Headed Hydra) (former) Frost/Ice (Living Secret Techniques) (Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique) ''Techniques '' Main Path : ' Body Strengthening + Strength ''(Divine Statue Techniques) (former) Water control + toxicity + strong regenerative abilities (Black Water True Technique + Nine-Headed Dragon + Color Changing Butterfly Totem) (former) 'Majors Techniques : ' ''Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique :'' #Control of Extreme Coldness, metal weaponry, fluid and Frost Fire, absolute control within a radius of three hundred meters. #Trident Lair, an unlimited barrage of tridents. Trident owner can simultaneously move to the location of the trident. #Ice Rejuvenation, slowly rejuvenate owner's injuries. Forms defensive ice plates to protect itself. #Form 6 combination power - weather manipulation, buffing from cloud formation, maximized scope of energy combination with an attribute source of their own properties, forming an advantageous ground." ''Black Claw of Sethe :'' Slaughtering hand: Third level: Bloodshed. (Can be upgraded to higher level) This skill originated from Bloody King, Black Sethe's terrifying killing technique. Only after reaching the third level would it truly revealed the information within. One of the Ancient Ender's 42 Demon Kings, Black Sethe had an unspeakable talent for killing. With a glance, souls would be extinguished and legend spoke of his hands that could send anything to the abyss whether dead or alive… Slaughtering Hand: Fourth level: Massacre (now creating more formation levels…) Mad massacres brought Black Sethe immeasurable pleasure, his hands could now steal away enemy souls through specific pressure points. After the fourth level, the Slaughtering Hand will be able to gather even more life force, and, by collecting information on the practitioners themselves, it will be able to create brand new derivative levels afterward.’ ‘Soul Seed Strengthening Effect —— Frost Essence (adds frost power to attacks, can inflict frost damage on enemies. Has a very high resistance towards cold surroundings)’ ''Black Water True Technique :'' Can '''control all forms of liquid within a specific area and add Poison effects. Divine Statue Technique : Four major tiers : First: Ultimate Technique, second: Secret Technique, third: Normal Technique, forth: Sleight of Hand #East King Hand, West Phoenix Fist, Southern Double Fist and Northern Capturing Hand (former) New Main : Myriad Water Jasper Technique. #Red Jade, Ten Thousand Mammoth Spring. #Ten Thousand Mammoth Traction. #Capturing Hand, Combination Fist, Palm Knife, etc... Other Specialization : ''' * Language proficiency (From High Intelligence and lot of knowledge) * Strengthening of Body (From Divine Statue Technique) (former) * '''Control of the body, blood flow etc... (From Divine Statue Technique) * Can control all forms of liquid within a specific area (From Myriad Water Jasper Technique, Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique) * Toxin strengthened by three levels, all attacks have hallucination and deadly toxin effects. (From the Color Changing Butterfly Totem, Nine-Headed Hydra, Black Claw of Sethe) * Regeneration strengthened by three levels (From the Nine-Headed Hydra, quick recovery after injury) (former) Origins : ' Golden Statue Technique + White Cloud Gate = Divine Statue Technique Divine Statue Techniques + Myriad Water Jasper Technique = Black Water True Technique Martial Arts ''Living Secret Techniques/Soul Type : '''Northern Trident Frost-Fire True Water Evil Technique ''Secret Techniques : '' Black Claw of Sethe Black Water True Technique Myriad Water Jasper Technique (former) Divine Statue Techniques (former) Ten Thousand Mammoth Battle Skills Red Jade Palm Turtle Breathing Technique Snake Style Leg Polaris Fierce Arts Leap Slash Doublecast Shooting Shadow Two-phase Extermination Two-Faced Waterbird Fist Seven Star Life's Secret Point (Acupuncture Technique, 9 points in total, 2 hidden)